Touhou vs. Capcom/Dr. Wily
Bio Tired of constantly being outshined by his former partner Dr. Thomas Light, Dr. Wily turned to a life of crime hoping to achieve fame by taking over the world. He is always creating robots in order to defeat his arch enemy, Megaman, but he is always defeated by him, no matter what the situation is. Despite this, Dr. Wily still continues to build robots, hoping one day that one of them will finally be able to defeat Megaman. Movelist Skill Cards *Metal Blade: Wily’s pod fires off Metal Man’s Metal Blade. It can be shot upwards, straight forward or if Wily is in the air, downward. *Air Shooter: Wily’s pod fires off Air Man’s Air Shooter, creating a tornado that while not very damaging, can get a lot of hits and reflect projectiles. *Crash Bomber: Wily’s pod fires off Crash Man’s Crash Bomber which can latch onto opponents and surfaces, detonating after a short time. *Flame Blast: Wily’s pod fires off Flame Man’s Flame Blast, releasing a small flamethrower on the opponent. *Freeze Cracker: Wily’s pod fires off Freeze Man’s Freeze Cracker, freezing the opponent for a short time. *Leaf Shield: Dr. Wily’s fires off Wood Man’s leaf shield, which casts a shield of eight rotating leaves around him. The shield can withstand one hit before it dissipates if Wily isn't defending. The shield will also dissipate after a certain amount of time. By inputting the same command you can throw it forward to attack the opponent. If all the leaves connect, it hits 8 times. Can be thrown in the air. *Flight Mode: Dr. Wily will activate the flight mode of his capsule for a few seconds. Spell Cards *Mega Death Ray: A huge cannon comes out of Wily’s pod, firing a huge laser. *Pharaoh Wave: Wily’s Pod activates Pharoh Man’s Pharoh Wave, which creates two waves of solar energy, one forward and one backwards that act as a shield. Wily can’t move while the shield is up. Last Word *Robot Masters, Go!: Counter Attack. Wily will try to plead for mercy and once attacked, the Robot Masters run in and start beating up the opponent. Wily then throws a bomb and blows them to kingdom come. Misc. *Battle Intro: Wily’s pod appears before it’s legs extend out. The hatch on the pod opens up, revealing Wily and he says, “Muwahahaha! You're doomed!’ *Taunt: He folds his arms and says “I am the superior!” *Victory Pose: The capsule activates its flight mode, hovering off the ground as Wily says “HA HA HA HA HA! I didn’t even need the Robot Masters for such an easy fight!” and strikes a victory pose. Winning Quotes Nothing is a match for my genius…NOTHING! The World is mine! HA-HA-HA-HA... achoo! You may call me Wily... your new lord and master! Clearly you lack my intelligence, or you would've realized only a humiliating defeat awaited you. Vs. Self: What is this? I don’t remember ever cloning myself…. Vs. Megaman: HA HA HA HA!!!! At last! Dr. Wily has defeated his greatest foe! Vs. Roll: What a nice little girl Dr. Light has made…She shall serve me now! HA HA HA!!! Vs. Bass: What impudence!? Are you trying to disobey your maker?! I'll show you who is boss! Vs. Tron: Your little robots have nothing on the power of my machinery! Vs. Zero: What the?! No…This can’t be….!!! Vs. Ryu: Hmm…Perhaps I should create some robot master that can do hadokens… Vs. Chun Li, Cammy and Phoenix Wright: HA HA HA! The Law cannot defeat me! Vs. Utsuho: Maybe Nuclear Fusion will hold the power to defeat Megaman! Vs. Wesker, M. Bison, Shinki, Mima and Tenshi: (When he/she is not looking, I’ll go behind his/her back and take all the power for myself!) What? Oh, I was just thinking to myself. Vs. Reimu, Sanae, Byakuren, Ichirin, Futo, Miko, Iesua and Amaterasu: Ha ha ha ha! You and your archaic methods no longer have a place in the real world! Vs. Marisa and Patchouli: How could you read such useless trinkets? Vs. Remilia, Flandre and Demitri: I can build vampires from scrap metal, and those would have been harder to deal with than you! Vs. Yuyuko, Youmu, Komachi, Murasa, Shikieiki, Nick and Hsien-Ko: N-No such thing as the undead… N-no such thing as the undead… Vs. Meiling, Yuugi, Suika, Akuma and Guile: How are those two fists able to penetrate top-grade machinery? Vs. Alice: Your dolls are a joke compared to my robot masters! Vs. Yukari: With your power at my disposal, world domination is within my grasp! Vs. Aya and Frank West: Make sure you get the good side of my face when I rule the universe~ Vs. Sakuya: You'll be serving tea to me now, woman. Vs. Mokou, Ken and Firebrand: I hope you have enough to cover all the robots you burned down! Vs. Keine: Soon, you shall be teaching the moment I rise to power! Vs. Nitori and Seija: You'll be perfect as my slave. Vs. Koishi: Did any of you see a girl here? Weird. Vs. Mamizou, Yuuka, Momiji, Wriggle, Mystia, Kagerou and Felicia: I have no use for such fragile creatures! Vs. Kokoro: Your masks will make the perfect upgrades for my robot masters! Vs. Reisen and Gun users: Who's stupid enough to fire bullets at robots? Vs. Juri: That eye of yours would do much better for one of my robot masters. Vs. Morrigan and Trish: You thought your body would distract me? Fool! I don't have enough libido left!...wait... Vs. Captain Commando, Viewtiful Joe, Arthur, Shantae, Soki, Batsu and Hayato: Ugh. You goody two shoe guys are like a broken record. Vs. Asura: I...I won? I mean, of course I won! Vs. Jin: With your variant armor as my servant, I will finally rule mankind! Vs. Tessa and Yumemi: Did you really think your intellect was superior to mine? Vs. Satori: Surely there's more to this great mind than what you have read. No? Really? Vs. Medicine: Use your poison to spread evil? Why yes. Don't mind if I do! Vs. Anakaris: Hmm....perhaps I should give Pharaoh Man some updates.... Vs. Amingo: What is this? A plant man prototype? Vs. Nue: My robots already inspire enough fear! Plus, I'm too old to be having a heart attack. Vs. Sonson: With the alloy in this staff, I can create an army even Megaman could never defeat! *laughs hamilly* Vs. Kogasa: Maybe I could make a new line of umbrella bots...nah, I'm not old enough to be that delirious. Vs. Spencer: No use for an incomplete model. Vs. Hina: When am I ever gonna get lucky in this life?! Vs. Masamune: Hmph. I wonder if it would be too nice to make a robot master out of you. Vs. Kasen: Your pets will soon be a nice addition to my robot army. Vs. Dan: That's all you've got? Finally, someone who doesn't kick my butt! Vs. Seiga: Lady, you’re really good with words. Ending (Dr. Wily is seen standing on a throne surrounded by the Robot Masters.) Dr. Wily: Those fools…I never needed them in the first place…..Bison and Wesker were just pawns to eliminate any threats to my plan....and Miss Tenshi was just there to help me take over this new world. That dragon might have hindered my plan a little, but it doesn’t matter! This world is finally mine! (Reimu, Marisa, Sakuya and Sanae confront him.) Reimu: Oh no, it isn't. We’ve taken out several people worse than you. Compared to any of the Youkai we fought, you will be a cake walk. Dr. Wily: Hmmpt! Is that so, Shrine Maiden? Robot Masters, ATTACK!!!! Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Touhou vs. Capcom